Question: Before the previous stop there were 16 people riding on a train. 2 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Solution: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $16 - 2$ people on the train. $16 - 2 = 14$ people are on the train.